


[SuperBirdFlash][Young Justice]三人行，则必有我湿

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Young Justice 同人文 [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, SuperBirdFlash, connerdick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28527516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: conner、wally、dick搞3p
Relationships: Conner Kent/Dick Grayson/Wally West, Dick Grayson & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Wally West, Dick Grayson/Kon-El | Conner Kent/Wally West
Series: Young Justice 同人文 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108997
Kudos: 2





	[SuperBirdFlash][Young Justice]三人行，则必有我湿

[SuperBirdFlash][Young Justice]三人行，则必有我湿  
Super Threesome  
注：原作：《Young Justice》第一季  
Cp：Conner Kent/Dick Grayson/Wally West

三人行，则必有我湿  
Wally和Dick从小一起长大，习惯了黏在一起，虽然因为接触太过频繁有时候会硬，但是因为太熟了俩人都没当回事。   
后来救出Superboy Conner后，他俩发现这种事情并不简单。   
因为Superman的关系，Dick格外关照Conner，无论是日常还是任务中，结果因为接触过密有时候会硬。   
而Conner和Wally，一个超强一个超速，承担了队伍中大部分肉盾和捞人的角色，而且经常是相互捞人的两人，经常会有拽拉扑倒的接触，接触过近有时候会硬。   
Dick和Wally觉得这事需要解决，于是直接去找Conner开门见山，问Conner怎么回事。   
Conner背诵了一大段生理常识解释，结果Wally和Dick根本没听进去，俩人跟说相声似的讨论着Conner是不是喜欢他俩，想跟他俩做那事。   
结果越扯越激动地俩人，突然好奇地问Conner那事是什么滋味。   
未尝人事的Conner也只能背诵脑中的知识点敷衍。   
结果听了Conner模棱两可的介绍，俩人直接性致高昂，Wally甚至提议要不要实战下试试。   
Conner懵了，连忙拒绝，以他俩人还小为由拒绝，想要逃走。   
结果还是被俩人拦了下来。   
Dick提议，既然Conner那么为难，那就改一下，以氪石为威胁，让Conner打个手枪给他们看看，并和Wally合伙扒掉了Conner的裤子。   
Conner无奈妥协。   
结果看着Conner的忙活，Wally和Dick也受不了了，逼着Conner也给他们打。   
虽然度过了一段很美好的时光，Conner还是声明，俩人太小了，有啥事再怎么着也得他俩长大再说。   
之后，Wally先长大了，仍然没改变想法的他和Dick，去找Conner让他兑现承诺。   
有把柄在别人手上，Conner只好答应。但是Dick还小，并不同意让Dick加入。 之后Conner和Wally各种姿势互换上下地轮流试了一遍，当然爽歪歪的俩人没忘记给Dick来个口活。   
后来，Dick也长大了，改名Nightwing。   
不过因为Wally退队上大学去了，当他迟到到达时，Nightwing和Conner早就开始了成人礼。   
Wally迫不及待地加入，三人排列组合上下前后玩了个遍，不尽兴的三人甚至还轮流火车双龙，爽歪歪。   
后来，Wally忙于学业，不能常来，虽然有三人定期聚会，但是大多数时间还是Nightwing和Conner。   
再后来，Wally牺牲，再加上其他队友相继离队，就只剩下Nightwing和Conner相互慰藉了。


End file.
